The present invention generally relates to socket assemblies for lamps. More specifically, the present invention relates to electric automotive lamps, particularly used on the perimeter of the vehicle and more particularly to lamp sockets, base members and electrical connections required to provide a sealed electrical connection between electrical leads from the lamps, electrical contacts of the lamp sockets, and car wiring.
Automobile socket assemblies that are sealed to survive conditions external thereto are well-known in the art. Such socket assemblies, however, often sacrifice other requirements for the socket assembly in order to provide a sealed environment for the lamp. For example, the socket assembly often requires significant handling during manufacture of vehicles. Further, field replacement of defective lamps is often difficult for the customer and even the mechanic. Still further, many of the known lamp sockets are expensive. However, the lamp socket assembly must be capable of withstanding the conditions that the vehicle is subjected to, i.e. weather, road conditions, oil, salt, dirt, etc. Therefore, the lamp socket assembly must be durable to extreme conditions and must remain electrically sealed from such conditions.
Known lamp socket assemblies have typically failed to provide a combination of many or all of the advantages that would make an alternative lamp socket assembly more desirable and yet maintaining the seal of the lamp socket from conditions to which the lamp socket is exposed. A need, therefore, exists for an improved sealed lamp socket assembly with a replaceable lamp to overcome the deficiencies of known socket assemblies.